Impossibilities
by SoulHorse
Summary: After Elesis dies from saving her brother from Scar, the Elgang is devastated. So when Elsword meets a girl who acts, looks, and sounds exactly like her, 3 years after her death on her birthday, how will he react? Is she the reincarnation of Elesis herself? Or is it just a coincidence that he ran into a girl who seems to be his sister?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Elswordians! Don't you just love it when I get new ideas? No? Too bad. Live with it. I'm an author with a constant flow of new ideas. This is not a slash pairing. Typically, a sibling bonding thing. With some minor ElsAi because the authoress just can't resist. And Reven…and Cheve…and Adra. Possible Elesis x Lento shipping or Aren x Elesis shipping. Whichever you prefer. So anyways, disclaimer, classes, and the story starts! BTW, they know all their skills. All of them.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword. Just…maybe…the OC. If she's even considered one. I don't think Elesis's lookalike is gonna appear in this chapter. Just maybe.**

 **Classes:**

 **Elsword-RS**

 **Aisha-EM**

 **Rena-NW**

 **Raven-VC**

 **Eve-CN**

 **Chung-TT**

 **Ara-AS**

 **Elesis(deceased)-CA**

 **Add-MM**

 **Lu/Ciel-NB/RG**

3rd Person's POV

Elsword thought he knew pain. He had suffered nasty bruises from Lowe's training, broken his arm, his sister left him for a mission and hadn't come back for years, almost died because Chloe had almost stabbed him, and more. But that was nothing compared to how he felt right now. Why couldn't he have died?

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _ELSWORD!" Aisha screamed._

 _She was being cornered by several demons and was out of mana. Aisha couldn't stand there and regain some and the demons just stood there, waiting._

 _"_ _AISHA!" Elsword bellowed._

 _He stabbed a demon and fought his way towards her as the group approached. They were fighting waves upon waves of demons that Scar had summoned into Lanox. Elsword quickly fought his way toward the mage, who was slowly, but surely, regaining mana._

 _"_ _How much do you have left?" he yelled. 5 feet._

 _"_ _30 at most!" she called. 2 feet._

 _"_ _Should I throw you a potion?!" he called._

 _Aisha answered, "No way! They might catch it or it might break!"_

 _The Rune Slayer nodded and continued fighting. He reached her just as a demon raised its sword. Elsword stabbed the demon and cast a rune on the others. The rune exploded and the demons were dead._

 _"_ _Here", he said as he handed her a mana potion. "Take it."_

 _Aisha nodded gratefully and opened a part in her staff while Elsword defended her. She poured the mana potion in and her staff was filled with mana._

 _"_ _You can have some!" Elsword offered as he used Luna Blade on a group of demons and Storm Blade on a another._

 _Elsword quickly handed a bagful of mana potions and she equipped it into her staff._

 _"_ _Thanks Els!" Aisha called._

 _She electrocuted a group of 10-15 demons and burned another set._

 _"_ _Oi! Aisha!" Elsword called._

 _The purple haired mage turned towards him as she fired off Chain Fireball at a set._

 _"_ _What?"_

 _Elsword couldn't believe he was gonna say it, but he did._

 _"_ _Love you!"_

 _"_ _WHAT?!" she yelled._

 _"_ _In case we die, I wanna say that I…" he faltered._

 _Aisha somehow ended up next to him as they fought the waves of demons._

 _"_ _Go on." she said as she used Lightning Shower to attack multiple demons._

 _"_ _I love you!" Elsword said as he drew a rune in a group of Glitters._

 _He quickly leaned over and before he could lose the nerve, Elsword kissed her. She kissed back, entirely stopping her magic. He pulled apart first and used Phoenix Talon._

 _"_ _Love you too." Aisha said._

 _"_ _Wanna be my girlfriend?!" Elsword yelled over the clamor of the fight._

 _"_ _We haven't gone a date!" she answered._

 _He responded, "Not sure if we'll live long enough for one! This is technically a date right now!"_

 _Aisha sallied, "Why not? I'll be your girlfriend! This is such a romantic date!"_

 _"_ _I know right!"_

 _The two fought their way towards Rena and Raven, who were just finishing off a group of 20 Steel Lava Berserkers._

 _"_ _Hey Rena!" Aisha yelled._

 _Rena shot a normal magic arrow at one and then turned around to shoot Trapping Arrow-Buster at a group of Mag-Stones._

 _"_ _Hey Ai! Hey Els!"_

 _Suddenly, they heard a roar and a laugh. It was Scar._

 _Rena growled._

 _"_ _El d******." she swore._

 _The Nightwatcher unsheathed Erendil, her sword and together with Elsword, Aisha, and Raven, they waded towards Scar, where they saw Ara and Add gripping each others hands and going towards Scar, along with Chung and Eve, Lu and Ciel, and Elesis. They reached each other and stood as a group, possibly for the last time._

 _"_ _Our last stand. We fight together!" Elsword told his friends._

 _"_ _I'm glad I met you guys." Ara said with a smile._

 _"_ _Me too." Eve said softly._

 _"_ _I love you guys. We're like family." Rena told them. "We will forever be family."_

 _Chung grinned like a madman. "Eve and I are engaged!"_

 _"_ _Great! Let's do the wedding now!" Rena said. "I can minister it. I've lived for a long time you know."_

 _For once, the Nightwatcher wasn't afraid of her age._

 _Elsword blurted, "Aisha and I are dating."_

 _Ara said with a soft smile, "Add and I got married before the battle."_

 _"_ _Raven and I are married." Rena said._

 _"_ _Lu and I are dating." Ciel said._

 _They looked at each other with smiles._

 _Each couple shared a soft, chaste, passionate filled kiss. Elesis suddenly lurched forward and gave Elsword a stiff hug, to his astonishment._

 _"_ _This is it." Eve stated calmly._

 _They looked at each other with determined faces._

 _"_ _Let's end this!" Elsword yelled._

 _The group rushed in to fight Scar._

 _Rena screamed, "INNOCENT!"_

 _She fired her hyperactive at Scar. The large demon used Howl in return and blew her attacks back. After firing her hyperactive, Rena began to start the "ceremony"._

 _"_ _Chung Seiker! Do you take Eve, the Queen of the Nasods, to be your wife and queen of Hamel?!"_

 _Rena neatly dodged a blue blast and fired off Evoke._

 _Chung screamed to be heard, "Yes!"_

 _He attacked with Satellite Rain with Eve at his side._

 _Rena screeched, "Eve! Do you take Chung Seiker to be your-"_

 _"_ _Yes!" Eve interrupted, as she used Lunatic Scud._

 _"_ _Okay! You two can kiss!" Rena shrieked as she jumped out of the way of another blue blast from Scar and attacked with Seeds of Wrath._

 _Chung grabbed Eve's waist and they had a short kiss before trying to kill Scar again._

 _Rena yelled, "I pronounce Chung and Eve husband and wife! Meet Chung and Eve Seiker, king and queen of Hamel!"_

 _The friends cheered for two seconds before going back to fight._

 _Lu and Ciel threw everything they had at Scar; from Spectral Spear to Castle of Abaddon._

 _"_ _CASTLE OF ABADDON TO ME!" Lu shrieked._

 _A blast of energy erupted from her levitating body and summoned large castle doors which started shooting attacks everywhere. Ara was lithely jumped around and using her secret art; Night Parade of One Hundred Souls._

 _"_ _Your petty attacks do not bother me. Begone!" Scar roared. "DEMON VORTEX!"_

 _Things went wrong immediately. Ara got sucked in and then blown back, her limp body adding to one of the hundreds._

 _"_ _ARA!" Add yelled._

 _He had managed to avoid the attack, and then he ran over to check on his girl-ahem, wife. Everyone had gotten blown back by the eruption except for two. Elsword and Elesis._

 _"_ _Go help your girlfriend. I got this." Elesis growled at her brother coldly._

 _"_ _I'm not leaving you!" he yelled._

 _"_ _GO!" Elesis yelled._

 _The Crimson Avenger roughly shoved her brother backwards and went berserker. A red aura surrounded her and her eyes flashed a dangerous yellow._

 _"_ _Blood…vengeance…REVENGE!" Elesis rasped._

 _Her yellow eyes flashed with bloodlust._

 _Elesis ran towards Scar and roared, "FATE SMASH!"_

 _The demon was caught off guard and was immediately pounded by dark El energy. But he wasn't done yet._

 _"_ _Ah…Elesis Sieghart." he rasped. "Leader of the Red Knights. Let's duel, shall we?"_

 _Scar pulled out a large blazing blue blade. Elesis pulled hers out._

 _"_ _Bring it." she challenged._

 _The two began to fight, black and blood red blade on arcing electric blue and gray. They fought, blades clanging on each other, when Scar disarmed Elesis and kicked the blade away into the hands of one of his demons. His form loomed over the Crimson Avenger. Elesis closed her eyes. She was about to die. But, no pain came. Elesis looked at Scar expectantly._

 _"_ _Well?" she demanded. "Aren't you going to kill me?"_

 _Scar smirked and then picked her up and threw her to another demon minion, who grabbed her roughly and held a sword to her throat._

 _"_ _No." he mused. "I think not. Maybe I should just make you watch your brother die. Then perhaps, I would let the Dark El consume you. It's a pity to watch a good fighter go to waste."_

 _The gray skinned demon chuckled as he walked over to an unsuspecting Elsword who was fighting 3 demons at once._

 _"_ _NO! ELSWORD!" Elesis screamed._

 _She quickly kicked the demon, who dropped his sword in shock, then Elesis grabbed it and stabbed him. Scar raised his sword. Elesis raced towards him._

 _"_ _ELSWORD!" Aisha screamed._

 _It was too late. He plunged his sword down as Elesis shoved him away…_

 _…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _and took it for him. Elsword opened his eyes, still shocked. He looked behind him to see the limp, bloodied form of his sister._

 _"_ _ELESIS!" Elsword screamed._

 _Scar stepped away, tutting the dying body of the crimsonette._

 _"_ _Elesis Elesis Elesis. You could have lived, but you chose to save your brother. Oh well."_

 _The demon general kicked the Crimson Avenger's body towards the horrified Elgang. He turned his back. Elsword ran over to his sister, whose eyes had faded back to a flame red. He cradled her body in his arms._

 _"_ _El-Elsa. W-why?" he choked out through sobs._

 _Elesis smiled, a real genuine, non-creepy, non-blood chilling smile. It was gentle and normal and filled with love for her younger sibling. It was the first time she had ever smiled normally ever since she became the Crimson Avenger._

 _"_ _You haven't called me that in a long time." she said weakly._

 _Then, she said, "Because you're my brother. And I love you. Remember Els? I promised, I would do anything for you." she gestured weakly to the bloody hole in the middle of her chest. "Even take a sword."_

 _Elsword swiped at his watery eyes. "I-I-I always thought that since you became a Crimson Avenger, you were cold. Heartless. Emotionless even. You seemed like a stranger, alien to me and everyone after you came back as the Crimson Avenger. Elsa, I felt like you were gone."_

 _The crimsonette admitted, "I was partially. I was partially consumed by the Dark El. I almost lost my sanity. But now, here I am."_

 _Elesis sighed. "Finally. Rest at last. No fighting to keep my sanity. No more fighting to keep the Dark El from consuming me wholly."_

 _Her eyelids fluttered to stay open._

 _"_ _Els, I think it's time for me to go." Elesis whispered._

 _The Rune Slayer widened his eyes._

 _"_ _No," he pleaded. "Don't leave Elsa."_

 _Rena put a hand on the red head's shoulder._

 _"_ _Elsword, she's dying. I…I can feel her life force fading. You need to let her go."_

 _"_ _No!" he sobbed._

 _"_ _Elsword. Look at me." Elesis commanded. "Don't you dare cry. I want you to get up and go kill that piece of filth. Take your revenge. And then, live. Live for me. Live for Aisha. Live for your friends. Maybe, just maybe, I would find you in afterlife, if there is any for me. Goodbye everyone. Aisha, take care of my dimwitted brother. He'll need it. Elsword, I love you…"_

 _Elesis body went limp, her smile still on her face. Her crimson eyes were glassy._

 _"_ _No…no…NO! ELESIS!" Elsword howled in pain and anger and fury._

 _He gently set her body on the floor, his red hair covering his crimson eyes. When he looked up at his friends, his crimson eyes were burning with anger. He took up his sword and got up._

 _"_ _Elsword, where are you going?" Ara asked._

 _Elsword wheeled around, his crimson eyes charged with fury._

 _"_ _He's gonna pay. I'm gonna kill that piece of sh*t." he snarled._

 _Rena lunged for his arm as he turned around to walk towards the demon general._

 _"_ _Oh no you don't." the eleven archer growled. "You are not getting all the fun. We can help you."_

 _Eve nodded. "Yes, it is time to take the head off of the snake."_

 _"_ _For Elesis." Chung declared._

 _"_ _For Elesis." they all said in unison._

 _Elsword smiled. "Thanks you guys."_

 _He wheeled around to face the grinning demon general._

 _"_ _LET'S END THIS!" he roared._

 _The group of them rushed to meet Scar in combat, fueled by the death of Elesis Sieghart, their friend, comrade, and sister. And the battle started again. They had all awakened, blasts of energy surrounding them. In unison, the group used their hyperactives._

 _"_ _SHINING RUNE BUSTER!"_

 _"_ _ELEMENTAL STORM!"_

 _"_ _INNOCENT!"_

 _"_ _BURNING BUSTER!"_

 _"_ _LUNATIC SCUD!"_

 _"_ _SATELLITE RAIN!"_

 _"_ _MILLENIUM FOX!"_

 _"_ _APOCALYPSE!"_

 _"_ _CASTLE OF ABADDON!"_

 _The attacks had fused together to make one, huge attack. It bombarded Scar and he fell, roaring in pain. The impact was so great that the ground beneath Scar collapsed._

 _He fell into the ground roaring, "You El-d***** brats! You will die! I will have my-"_

 _Scar was cut off when the ground closed up, courtesy of Aisha. The demons then realized their general was gone and they all turned tail and ran. The soldiers and Elgang killed every single one._

 _A month later…_

 _"_ _And the Elgang! They are granted the highest honor possible for protecting Elrios!" Helputt, the restored king of Hamel and Chung's father announced._

 _Helputt motioned some servants to pin pins on their shirts. They had worn their special promotion clothes for the day. Why were the clothes special? The promotion outfits were only for special occasions. Just to let you know, they wore Glave's gear for the Demon War._

 _"_ _Now!" Helputt's voice boomed. "A moment of silence, to honor Elesis Sieghart, the Crimson Avenger, who gave her life to save Elsword Sieghart, her brother."_

 _Everyone was silent for a moment as Elesis's coffin was brought up. She lay in it, her skin pale, crimson hair spilling over her shoulders. She wore her Crimson Avenger promotion clothes. Her blade was in her hands._

 _Helputt called, "In honor of this brave Red Knight, she will have her own portrait in the Hall of Heroes, a award named after her, and poems and stories written about her!"_

 _The crowd cheered. The Elgang bowed their heads. The same thought ran through each of their heads: We love you Elsa._

 _Flashback End_

 **HAHA! I'm done! Counterpart is definitely not in this chapter! HAHA! I'm so evil! Stay tuned for the next chapter and VOTE on my poll! The next chapter probably won't happen in a while 'cause of school, so yeah. You'll be waiting for a looooonnnngggg time. Along with all my other stories. Haha. Oh well. So, see you all next time when I update or post a new story like this! SoulHorse, over and out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow. It's been…too long since I updated this story…I kinda only remembered it because someone left a review? How do you guys even find all my one chapter plot bunnies? Ah well. THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING AND STUFF EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER! I really need to finish my multi chapter stories…okay I'm done. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword.**

.

 _One Year Later_

 _._

Elsword shot straight up from his bed, gasping and sweating. From next to him, his girlfriend Aisha, shifted and her eyelids fluttered open sleepily.

"Els? You okay?" she asked softly.

"Yeah…fine. Just…go back to sleep," he reassured, ruffling her violet hair. The girl grimaced at the gesture and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Jerk," she mumbled, smacking him lightly with the palm of her hand, before falling back asleep.

Elsword chuckled at his girlfriend's antics, before rolling over to check the time. 5:45 am. Another sleepless morning. Great.

It had been exactly a year since Elesis had died and he still had the same nightmare. Every night.

 _I should've gotten over it by now,_ the redhead inwardly scolded. _I should be fine._

But he wasn't. He never would be 'just' fine.

Elsword sighed before checking the time again. 5:48 am. Figuring he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he rolled out of bed. Time to start another dreary day.

.

"Up early again?" Add queried as he watched his old friend drag himself down the stairs.

"Add, I've been getting up early for the past year. Shouldn't this be normal?" Elsword drawled as he opened the fridge.

"No. I'll never get used to seeing your ugly face first thing in morning," the mechanic deadpanned bluntly.

"Wow, thanks," Elsword grumbled, grabbing a granola bar and taking a seat across from Add at the table.

"Was it the same nightmare?" the other asked curiously.

"Yeah," the redhead replied, not bothering to cover it up. The entire Elgang probably knew, so why bother?

"How haven't you — "

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?! SO STOP ASKING!" Elsword exploded.

"Geez, okay, calm down," Add grumbled. "I'm sorry I was curious."

The redhead sighed, running a hand through his spiky hair. "Sorry Add. I'm gonna take a walk. Clear my head."

"You do that," the magenta haired mechanic agreed. He stood up and walked away. "I'm gonna be in the lab."

Elsword followed in suit, standing up and throwing his granola bar wrapper away. He quickly scribbled a note, saying he was going to take a walk, then grabbed his red hoodie, wallet and ElPhone, and disappeared out the door.

.

The Rune Slayer headed through the streets of Hamel. Being that it was now 6 in the morning, not many shops were open and the streets were calm and quiet. As he passed by a newspaper store, he caught sight of the date. With a start, he realized it had been exactly a year since Elsa had died. July 7. Today was Elsa's death day.

He made a mental note to go buy some flowers when the shops opened, then drag his friends to visit Elsa's grave.

 _Roses,_ he mused. _Red roses, like blood. Elsa always loved red roses. And white ones too._

Elsword slipped his hands into his pockets and fingered the battered reddish brown wallet. Elesis had given it to him on one of her return days home when he was younger. He sighed at the memory.

The redhead's eyes caught sight of a flower shop across the street. The doors were wide open and the shopkeeper was putting flowers out for display. Checking the street to make sure it was clear, he darted across the road to the flower shop.

.

Elsword walked out of the store, a bouquet of red and white roses with baby's breath flowers in between the stems.

He checked the time. 7:59 am. _I should get back_ , he decided. Elsword turned to cross the street and gaped in shock.

A girl, with flowing crimson hair and bright red eyes, dressed in a white and red dress, stood across the street. She had a sword sheath on a black belt around her waist.

Elsword dropped the bouquet of roses. _It couldn't be…_

Just then, a carriage passed by, covering up the redhead's view of the girl. When the carriage had left, she was gone.

The time was 8:07 am and it was July 7, the anniversary of Elesis Sieghart's death day. Could it be a mere coincidence…or perhaps, fate?

 **This is too short, but I have nothing else to write…so…yeah. Haha. Sorry for the wait? Anyways, I decided to start doing replies to reviews for multi chapter stories ^^ So my two reviews:**

 _Little Lilly Luna: I cant wait for the next chapter! Ill be waiting :)_

Welp…it's been two years…I hope you're still waiting ^_^ (damn it's really been too long…)

 _elesislover6: How dare u made me shed a tear why elesis has to die_

Ahahaha…I didn't mean to…Elesis dies for plot XDD I'm sowwyy ;-;

 **I hope you liked this cliche/cheesy, drama filled chapter. Until next time! SoulHorse, over and out.**


End file.
